The overarching goal of the Administrative Core of the MADRES Center for Environmental Health Disparities is to ensure multidisciplinary interactions among clinical, social and public health scientists and community engagement experts to enhance a world-class research and outreach program in environmental health disparities. The Administrative Core will provide an efficient infrastructure for coordinating and facilitating activities across the Center and will promote scientific integration and community engagement. The Administrative Core will establish an Executive Committee of project and core leaders to foster scientific interaction and coordinate internal/external activities and to explore greater opportunities for scientific interaction across the two projects, the facility cores and th Community Engagement Core. It will also establish an External Advisory Committee to annually review MADRES Center projects and cores and provide evaluation and advice on research progress. Specifically, the Administrative Core will facilitate scientific synergy within and outsde the MADRES Center; provide access to a rich institutional scientific environment; assist with the translation and application of research findings and community engagement activities; provide fiscal management oversight and reporting; foster the career development of junior investigators into independent contributors to environmental health disparities research; and make important contributions to national networks that foster communication, innovation, and research excellence in the area of environmental health disparities.